


Good Things Come in Small Packages

by TheStigsWriterCousin



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Because of Peter's Physical Age, Begging, Consensual Underage Sex, De-Aged Peter, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Pedophilia, Peter is 13, Power Dynamics, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Spideypool - Freeform, Tom Holland is my Spidey, Underage Sex, Wade is canon age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheStigsWriterCousin/pseuds/TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: Peter comes home from the lab one night suddenly 13 years old and neither of them know how to react. When in doubt, Wade's default response is "let's fuck", so they do.





	Good Things Come in Small Packages

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! The entire point of this is that Peter is itsy bitsy, so if it's not your thing, please move on. I have a good amount of other Spideypool smut where everyone is above the age of consent.
> 
> Please keep in mind that everyone in this sorry is technically a consenting adult, it is only a physical appearance that's changed and I do not condone having sex with actual underage boys. 
> 
> PLEASE UNDERSTAND that in this story I describe Peter to look like Tom Holland did when he did Billy Elliott because he was adorable. He is described as a 13 year old CHILD in this story, not the 20 year old on-screen depiction of Tom Holland. That said, I also do not condone anyone going back in time to have sex with underage Tom Holland.
> 
> Please please please heed the warnings.

Wade was sitting in the couch, empty plate on the seat next to him as credits rolled on the screen. As soon as he shut off the screen, he heard the loud clank of the fire escape and was on his feet in an instant. Peter was supposed to be stopping by after he was done at the lab, but he always used the front door. Something wasn't right.

 

As he pushed the bedroom door open, he heard a squeaky voice yelling at him. “No, no, no don't come in!” It was too late, Wade was already inside the room, hand over his mouth as he stared, not knowing what to look at first. Peter was standing in front of him, small body swimming in his clothing.

 

“What the hell happened?” It was Peter, but he was.. Tiny. If Wade had to guess, he'd say five feet.. **Maybe**.

 

“I-I don't know.” Peter stuttered, his voice was high and Wade noticed small mole on his chin that he'd never seen before. “I was fine when I left the lab.”

 

“Are you okay?” Wade took a step forward to check on him, but Peter backed away, putting his hands in front of him.

 

His eyes were wide, cheeks were flushed and his long, curly hair clinged to his forehead as he shook his head. “What if it's contagious?”

 

Wade ignored him, moving in. “ **Are you okay**?”

 

“Um.. I think so..?” Peter patted his chest before looking back up at Wade, startled at the new, even more pronounced height difference now that he was closer.

 

“Have you looked in the mirror yet?” Wade questioned and Peter shook his head before glancing at the closet door. “You really need to see this.” Wade raised his eyebrows expectantly.

 

Peter hesitantly walked across room, opening the door to reveal the full-length mirror on the other side. “What the-.. I knew I shrunk, I didn't know I was actually younger..” He stared at himself, taking in the long-forgotten gangly, awkward boy that he used to be.

 

“How old are you right now?”

 

Peter's eyes and hands trailed across his smooth, paler than normal skin. “I got this scar when I was 12..” He pointed to a small, raised patch of skin on his elbow before he bent down to pull the extra-long jeans up to expose his lower leg. “I should have one here too from when I was 14, but..” He couldn't find the triangle-shaped scar on his shin that he got running up the stairs too quickly. “It's not there.”

 

“So, 13-ish?” Wade filled in the blanks for him.

 

His fingers ran over the unmarred skin, hypnotized. “Holy shit..”

 

“Watch your mouth, young man.” Wade scolded, pinching his lips to keep himself from laughing. Peter turned around, glaring at him and Wade lost it, laughing out loud as the boy pouted.

 

“It's not funny!” His sharp voice only made it worse and Wade flopped down onto the bed, hands across his stomach as he let himself howl at the boy's expense. “Stop it!” Peter jumped on top of Wade, hitting him with his small fists.

 

“Ow!” Wade continued to chuckle at Peter's futile efforts, letting the boy get in a few more hits before he grabbed him by the waist and flipped their positions, straddling his waist.

 

“Waaade..” Peter whined as he pushed at the man's chest, a little stunned that he was shoving with almost all his strength, but Wade wasn't moving. He pushed as hard as he could and the man still didn't budge.

 

“Hmm.. No super strength, huh?” Wade could see that Peter was starting to get worried, so he distracted him, pinning the boy's hands to the bed beside him. “So I can do whatever I want to you and you can't stop me..” Wade further made his point, tugging Peter's arms up above his head, holding his small wrists in one, massive hand as he rolled his hips ever so slightly.

 

Peter's eyes flickered as he looked up at Wade, tugging his hands to test the man's grip, a little nervous when it didn't give. It had been so long since he'd been without his strength and it made him anxious. He wondered briefly if that was how Wade felt when he used his power, completely and utterly trusting in Peter to take care of him.

 

Wade's other hand was sneaking under Peter's shirt, licking his lips as he felt the soft, delicate skin that was so different than the firm muscles that he was used to feeling. “Oh god, this is probably illegal.” He mused out loud as he traced the hem of Peter's pants.

 

“W-why..?” Peter's hips were squirming as he waited impatiently for Wade to touch him, not able to do much with the man's full weight resting on him.

 

“You're 13, Peter..” Wade's breath was coming in heavier as he gulped.

 

“No, I'm-”

 

Wade pulled the baggy sweater over the boy's head, cutting him off as he put the boy's dainty body on display. “Yeah, baby boy.. You are.”

 

Peter looked down at the way Wade's eyes were raking across his body, thumbs tracing his bony hipbones and he realized that he **liked it**. Wade was staring down at him like he was going to eat him alive and suddenly he felt a little more bold. “You know..” He paused, running his hands up Wade's forearms, waiting for Wade to look at him, widening his eyes to amplify the effect of his words. “I didn't lose my virginity until I was 16.”

 

“That is **not** fair..” Wade attacked Peter's lips, stealing his breath away as he hopped to the side just long enough to yank the loose-fitting pants away, his lanky legs easy to manipulate. He explored the boy's mouth as if it was the first time, such a contrast to what he was familiar with. When Wade palmed Peter through his boxers, the boy whimpered against his tongue and it was the sweetest thing he'd ever heard.

 

He pulled away, wanting to watch Peter squirm as he stroked him. “I bet you're so tight..”

 

“A-aah..” Peter's lips fell open, his crooked, buckteeth sticking out in the most charmingly sexy way.

 

Wade tightened his hand around the outline of Peter's erection and thin hips jerked upward eagerly. Peter bit his lip and he came with a shutter, fingers digging into Wade's skin and it felt so good to not have to hold back his strength.

 

Wade watched the wet spot soak through the fabric before sliding the boxers away, leaving Peter completely bare. He moved himself between Peter's thighs, pushing his knees upward, spreading his legs to give himself the perfect view of the boy's soft, hairless skin. It was no secret to anyone that he loved Peter's ass, but he had never seen it so silky and smooth.

 

He ran his thumb over the soft muscle, watching it tremble below him. “When was the first time you fingered yourself?”

 

“15.” He breathed out. “You gonna be my first?”

 

“Yeah..” Wade knew Peter was picking on him, but he couldn't think of anything to say in return. “Flip over for me?” Wade went across the room grabbing a new squeeze bottle of lubricant from on top of the dresser. When he turned around, he saw Peter laid out for him.

 

Peter could hear the desperation in Wade's voice and he did as he was asked while his partner was busy. He had pushed the pillows off the side of the bed so he could rest his cheek against the mattress while he lifted himself up onto his knobby knees. His hands were between his legs, massaging his thighs, so close to touching himself, but not.

 

“Fuck, this should not turn me on so much..” Wade pulled his own shirt over his head, watching Peter tease himself. He shouldn't think a 13 year old boy presenting himself, practically begging to be fucked was hot, but it wasn't just any boy- It was Peter. His sweet, innocent, beautiful Peter even more sweet and innocent and beautiful than he'd ever seen him. So small and fragile.. So willing to completely give himself over to Wade in every way.

 

“Are you gonna be gentle?” Peter's hands drifted upward, his middle finger rubbing across his hole as he flexed it, making it dance under his touch. The boy looked at him with a blush across his cheeks and those innocent, golden doe eyes as he spoke genuinely, not even the hint of a smile hiding behind them. “I've never done this before..”

 

“Jesus fuck, kid..” He stepped out of his pants before climbing back onto the bed. He popped the cap on the bottle and watched as the slick, clear liquid drip across his backside and down his leg, smeared by Peter's roaming fingers. He teased the supple skin, circling around before coaxing its way in. He kept it shallow, astonished at how tight it was as Peter clamped down around him.

 

He bent over, kissing the small dimples on Peter's lower back as he loosened him up, listening intently to the boy's yips and whines. It helped that Peter was relaxed, letting himself be opened up because he trusted Wade to be tender with him.

 

Peter's hands brushed over the underside of his balls, one rolling them between his fingers as the other tugged his small but enthusiastic cock. By the time that Wade was twisting three fingers in him he was digging his teeth into the blanket as he erupted across the bed.

 

“Settle down, baby.. I don't want you burning out.” He pulled his fingers out, fondling his slightly bony ass. “There's so much more I want to do to you..”

 

“Yeah?” Peter dropped his hips to the bed, his hand coming up to his lips. “Like what?” His sweet tongue darted out to lick the sticky substance experimentally.

 

Wade groaned. It was wrong enough that Peter was tiny and delicious, but when he was playing the part, it was so much worse. Or better. Wade wasn't really sure anymore, but despite the fact that Peter was acting like a complete slut, he still managed to look so innocent thanks to his new, exquisite little body.

 

“Forget it. If I don't fuck you right now I think I might die.” He bent down to kiss Peter, hands gripping his narrow waist to put him on his back. He poured a liberal amount of lube on himself and on Peter, making sure it was going to be smooth for both of them. He lifted Peter's hips, bracing him up with his thighs, amazed at how easy he was to hold up. He was probably 100 pounds soaking wet, if that.

 

He ran his tongue down Peter's slim neck as he pressed into him, his own eyes squeezed shut at the sensation.

 

“Oh fuck, Wade.. It's so big..” Peter moaned, his fingers were digging into Wade's biceps.

 

Wade smiled into his neck, nipping playfully in response to Peter's teasing. “You're such a brat.”

 

“No, I-I'm not..” His breath caught and his grip tightened. “It hurts..”

 

Wade lifted up, pausing immediately as he looked down to make sure Peter was all right. He opened his eyes just in time to see a tear slip down the boy's face. “Shit, I'm sorry..” He knew Peter was going to be tight, but he thought he'd prepared him enough. He moved to pull out but Peter's lanky legs wrapped around him.

 

“Don't..” He took a deep breath. “I just need a minute.” His glossy eyes looked into Wade's, more tears threatening to spill at any moment. “Kiss me?”

 

Wade leaned in, taking Peter's mouth in his own, pouring all of his passion and energy into tasting the boy's mouth, sucking his tongue.. Anything to distract him from the pain until it went away. He stroked Peter's slick hardness and it wasn't long before the legs around him were encouraging him to move.

 

His hips stuttered hesitantly, not wanting to hurt Peter any more. He felt more confident as Peter lifted to meet his thrusts. He sat back on his heels, not wanting to stop kissing Peter, but feeling a deep need to see the small body impaled on him as he slipped in and out of the impossibly tight hole.

 

Wade hoisted Peter up into his lap, hands on his ass to guide the petite frame up and down on his cock, gravity helping him to sink deeper with each motion.

 

Peter bit his lip, looking up at Wade, still shorter than him even sitting on his lap. “Can I touch myself?” When Wade bucked up more roughly he gasped. “Please!”

 

Wade nodded, teeth scraping the skin just below Peter's ear, the boy's head falling back as he gripped himself tightly. His size was different, but Peter knew just how to work himself to stay on the edge until Wade was ready to finish, pausing when he started to get too close.

 

“Wade, please.. Come in me. Claim me, I'm all yours, just take me..” He was rambling, but he didn't know how much longer he could hold out and he wanted them to finish together. Wade was apparently on board with his plan because only a moment later, he was calling out Peter's name as they both peaked, bodies stiffening and spasming in unison.

 

Peter laid his head against Wade's chest until his breathing was controlled enough to speak. He looked up at the older man, licking his lips. “When you're ready to go again, I want you to take me face down as hard as you can.”

 

Wade looked at him a little uncomfortably. “I don't want to hurt you, baby boy..” His hand rubbed the side of Peter's cheek sweetly and Peter smiled up at him.

 

“You didn't hurt me.” His cute smile turned into a smirk. “I just thought you might like that.” He could tell that Wade was seriously into the delicate virgin thing and he'd wanted to make it good for him. After all, when were they ever going to get that kind of chance again?

 

Wade stared at him in disbelief, not sure if he should be pissed that Peter had worried him or thanking god for the kid being the best boyfriend on the planet. “You little shit..”

 

Wade threw Peter back on the bed, hands at his side, tickling him ruthlessly as he laughed and screamed for mercy simultaneously. When Peter tried to crawl away, he used it to his advantage, pinning Peter down by the wrists, his knee across one of the boy's thighs to hold him in place.

 

Wade had regrown almost his entire body before, but have never been so thankful for his healing factor as he was in that moment. The position they were in left him perfectly aligned to enter him again without warning, already hard and ready to go again thanks to his powers.

 

Peter gasped at the sudden intrusion, but Wade slammed forward mercilessly. He was completely helpless, Wade's weight and strength too much for him and even if he wanted to stop, which he certainly didn't, he'd have a hard time convincing Wade he was being serious.

 

“You've been a very bad boy, Peter.” He released one hand to slap Peter's ass, a loud popping noise ringing through the air. “Apologize.”

 

Peter shook his head, tempting fate and another loud slap across the other half of his backside was his punishment.

 

“Apologize.”

 

“No..” When Wade went back to the spank him on top of the redness from the first smack, the intensity was multiplied and he cried out. “Ow!”

 

Wade pulled all the way out before crashing back into him before following the motion with two consecutive slaps to the same side, the skin already a bright red. He could see tears in Peter's eyes, but this time he didn't feel bad about it.

 

“Be a good boy and apologize, Peter.”

 

Peter gasped as Wade's hand came down again and again, but he just shook his head, his free hand pressed up against the wall to keep himself from knocking into it with each push. The sound of flesh on flesh and the resounding sound of his bottom being swatted repeatedly filled the air. He bit his lip as he realized he was reaching his limit of what he could take.

 

Wade leaned forward after a particularly rough slap, whispering in his ear. “Apologize and I'll let you come.”

 

Peter took one more blow before he was mumbling. “I'm sorry..”

 

“What was that?” Wade slowed his hips, teasing the small boy. “I didn't hear you.”

 

“I'm sorry!” Peter cried out, trying to back up onto Wade, but unable to move. “I'll be good, please just let me come..” He begged and was rewarded instantly as Wade's hands both went to his hips, lifting him from the bed to meet each upshot. Peter let himself be dragged across the bed like a rag doll, his moans choppy and cut off from the motion, but he couldn't care less.

 

Wade didn't touch him, but he didn't have to. The new angle had him wrecking Peter's prostate over and over again until he was exploding, rambling incoherently as Wade emptied into him before collapsing next to Peter, not wanting to crush him.

 

They laid their for a while in a silent bliss before Peter had the energy to roll over to face Wade. He smiled, putting his head on the other man's broad chest. He hated to ruin the mood, but he was getting tired and the worry was starting to sink back into him.

 

“What if this doesn't go away?” Peter's finger traced small circles across Wade's firm muscles nervously.

 

“I can think of worse things.” Wade chuckled as he ruffled Peter's hair.

 

“I'm serious..” Peter sat up and Wade followed him.

 

“Look.” He tapped Peter's leg, bringing the boy's attention to his shin. “Was this the scar you were looking for earlier?”

 

“Yeah..” He smiled up at Wade. “It's reversing.”

 

“If I had to guess, I'd say you'll be back to normal by morning.”

 

Peter's smile widened as he climbed back onto Wade's lap. “Guess we're not sleeping tonight then..”

 

Wade grinned back at him, taking another long look at Peter's gorgeous, delectable body and agreed. “Guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you did NOT heed the warnings and are now traumatized, feel free to leave me a comment. They are not moderated and I will keep them all up. Even if you don't agree with me or would like to insult me, I believe in free speech and welcome all viewpoints and the opportunity to discuss them.
> 
> What I will not do is take responsibility for you reading this story regardless of the tags and warnings. If you are offended because of content that was clearly marked, that is on you 100% and no amount of insulting me will change that.


End file.
